Give me 10 reasons why IchiHime is Legit!
by xXGrayGuitar14Xx
Summary: Some fangirls argue about who Ichigo should be with. Rukia or Orihime? Of course, it takes the fanboys to set the girls straight that Bleach is about the action, not the romance. But that doesn't stop them at all. One-shot. Spoilers for the Arrancar arc. Reasons/Opinions in here are mine and what I feel so don't take it the wrong way, please.


**A/N: Hello everyone! I just got this idea because I was eating spaghetti, my mind wandered, and thus this story was born. Basically, some fangirls and fanboys of bleach debate about the couples. **

**This is IchiHime and IchiRuki centered. You can read my opinion in the bottom author note. And this not to offend any people who support this. I was bored -_-**

**This maybe just a oneshot unless I get asked to do more.**

**SPOILERS FOR THE ARRANCAR ARC. NONE FOR THE MANGA...**

**So review ^.^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but the opinions I state in here are my own and several things I have noticed. **

**Chapter 1**

**And Tell Me Why IchiHime is Legit?**

Sierra, Tina, Lloyd and Kyland were fans of Bleach. They were at Sierra's house, sitting on the floor discussing the show.

"Yeah, I don't think I could take it if we went through another filler season. That's why I'm reading the manga." Lloyd declared.

"Yeah, but last night Orihime saved this arrancar girl who beat the crap out of her. I don't get how she is so nice. Rukia is cooler." Sierra commented.

Tina shrugged and said, "I like Orihime. Plus, IchiHime seems really cute."

"WHAT?!" Sierra yelled. "How the hell do you like IchiHime?! Everyone knows that Ichigo and Rukia were meant to be!"

Kyland nodded. "Yeah, I'm a guy and I like Bleach for the action, but even I support IchiRuki. What's wrong with you Tina?"

Tina pouted and crossed her arms. "It's just a opinion. Plus, Orihime did admit that she loved Ichigo and even told him! Rukia and Ichigo are more like brother and sister."

"Then why do people always assume they are a couple, huh? Ichigo didn't even hear Orihime's declaration of love!" Sierra countered. She didn't care how long it took. She would prove that Ichigo and Rukia were meant to be.

"Because they fight alot. But you always seem to forget that Ichigo went to Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime." Tina said triumphantly.

"You seem to forget that Ichigo saved Rukia, _first." _

"Um," Lloyd began because he was almost afraid to interrupt the two girl's argument. "just to be clear, if any of Ichigo's friends were kidnapped he would go out of his way to save them. I just thought I would make that clear."

Sierra rolled her eyes and turned to face Tina again. "Give me 10 reasons why IchiHime is legit. Go."

"Well one reason is that Ichigo offered to walk her home." Tina said. "Two, they have orange hair. Three, Orihime admitted that she loved Ichigo. Four, when Ichigo was fighting Grimmjow, Orihime told him not to die and he didn't"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Sierra held up her hand to stop Tina from talking. "Ichigo couldn't die he's the main character! And Lloyd and I have black hair that doesnt mean we we're meant to be together. Also, Orihime was ran over by freaking car! Of course he would offer to walk her home! Ok, keep going."

Tina cleared her throat and began again. "Five, she got jealous because she thought Ichigo and Rukia were together. Six, Rangiku supports them and-"

Tina was about to say something, but stopped. She couldn't give 10 reasons why IchiHime was legit. Sierra smirked knowing she had won.

"And that is why IchiRuki is better." Sierra declared.

"Fine, give your 10 reasons why Ichigo and Rukia should be together. Go." Tina said.

"One, they are the two main characters. Most of the time the main characters end up together. Two, have you seen the 28th ending of Bleach, the Ichigo and Rukia version? Hello! Even the creators support them! Three, Ichigo went to the Soul Society to save Rukia. I know it wasn't because he fell in love with her and crap, but it shows he cares about her at least. Four, the third movie of Bleach: Fade to Black. That is enough proof already. Five, even though they argue it's still adorable! Six, the fanfictions are always about Ichigo and Rukia. I hardly see any Ichigo and Orihime stories. Seven, I think a lot of people hate Orihime. Eight, Isshin and Yuzu support the two. Nine, Rukia lives in his closet so of course they would have spent a ton of time together. And the most important reason is because if Ichigo and Rukia hadn't met, then Bleach wouldn't even exist."

Lloyd, Kyland, and Tina stared at Sierra in shock. It was amazing how she just gave 10 convincing reasons. Kyland shook his head.

"Yeah sorry to inform you annoying fangirls, but Tite Kubo never did say if he was going to pair any girls with Ichigo. Hell, Ichigo may not even get with any of them. When Bleach ends and Ichigo is with no one I will laugh my ass off and recall this silly argument we just had."

"IchiRuki is legit." Sierra said.

"IchiHime is legit." Tina said.

"You couldn't even give 10 freaking reasons!"

"Sierra, your reasons for IchiRuki were not canon or whatever. The movie never affected the storyline in anyway and the ending doesn't count. But your other reasons are very good. And I don't care who he ends up with. He could end up with Byakyua or Renji and I wouldn't care." Lloyd commented.

"Yeah, Bleach isn't just some Shojo manga. It's in Shonen Jump. It's meant for action, not romance. So, calm down. Sierra, do you have last night episode's recorded? Let's watch it because I've been waiting forever for Bleach to return to the storyline." Kyland said.

Sierra sighed, turned on her TV, and they began to watch Bleach.

But this argument would be far from over.

.

.

.

"So, Tina, do you think Naruto and Sakura should be together?" Sierra asked casually.

"Hell no! Sakura needs to be with Sasuke." Tina answered.

Kyland and Lloyd face palmed. "And it begins." They muttered.

**A/N: Not the impressive thing in the world, but my opinion is this. I support IchiRuki, but IchiHime has a better chance of happening if that makes any sense. Me and Tina had the same opinion, but we never had this fight xD we were just talking about it and I brought it up haha. **

**And in the end, it honestly wouldn't surprise me if Ichigo didn't end up with anybody. Well, we gotta wait. So yeah. **

**By the way, I honestly couldn't think of 10 reasons for IchiHime sorry to all of the fans of this pairing. It was hard :/ **


End file.
